


And Baby Makes Four

by SamuelJames



Series: A Hunter And Her Wolves [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison has some good news for her partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Baby Makes Four

**Author's Note:**

> Title: And Baby Makes Four  
> Pairing: Allison/Isaac/Scott  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Allison has some good news for her partners.  
> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"I'm pregnant."

Scott hugs her straight away but Isaac stays sitting.

"Isaac," says Allison. "This is good news right?"

"Yeah. I just thought it'd take a while before it happened, even with all the sex we've been having. You hear of it taking months or years for some people. It's just that we're going to have this tiny person to protect. I am happy though. Stop looking at me like that, Scott. You can tell I'm being truthful."

Allison looks at Scott who nods. After four years together they're pretty much know how each of them will respond but this is big news. She puts her hand on her stomach. There's no bump yet but she definitely feels different.

Scott sits back beside Isaac and takes his hand. "This kid is going to be some awesome werewolf/hunter combination and we are going to be fantastic parents. We'll always have Chris and my mom for advice if we need it."

Isaac smiles. "It is reassuring to have a nurse in the family. When he or she is old enough can I teach our kid to ride a bike? My dad teaching me is one of the good memories I have."

Allison nods, a little saddened by the reminder of what Isaac went through.

Scott squeezes Isaac's hand. "Of course you can. Making memories is important."

Allison smiles when Isaac reaches out his hand and pulls her onto his lap. He kisses her and it's perfect. Scott's got this way of calming Isaac, probably an Alpha thing she thinks.

As they kiss he slides his hand under her dress and she parts her legs. Isaac breaks the kiss to kiss Scott and then Scott kisses her. Isaac touches her through her panties as Scott pulls down the strap on her dress. She squirms on Isaac's lap as he pushes her panties aside.

"Bedroom," she says.

Isaac carries her there claiming its quicker. She gets an orgasm from each of her guys and has a third while watching them fuck. Scott falls asleep afterwards and Allison rests her head on Isaac's chest and puts her arm across him.

He puts his arm round her and plays with her hair like he so often does when they're watching tv. "So who do you think he'll tell first, his mom or Stiles?"

"Stiles," they say together laughing.

"You're supposed to wait twelve weeks I think but I know I want to tell my dad and Lydia." She knows her dad will be excited about becoming a grandfather even if he might ask something insensitive like which one got her pregnant. It doesn't matter to her. Lydia will just want to go baby shopping straight away and lecture her on flattering maternity wear.

"I don't have anyone else to tell," Isaac says. "The most important people in my life are in my bed."

Allison leans up and looks at him. "I hope you know you rank above Lydia."

"Yeah. I know how much I'm loved. Can't believe how that doesn't sound like a lie to me any more but I stopped doubting it a long time ago."

She kisses him and fixes the covers over them as Scott snores beside her. Their kid is going to be born into the most loving family and she couldn't be happier.


End file.
